leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twitch/@comment-4606054-20111203185143/@comment-196.203.143.11-20111205113323
Fact is, he's really squishy and everyone complains about this. But guess what? Twitch is clearly not the squishiest carry in LoL. If your problem is "Twitch is squishy", then don't play a carry. The other problem with this squishiness is his ridiculous auto-attack range: 500. I mean, even Twisted Fate has a better range at 510 (and Sivir has her boomerang and ricochet to compensate her 425 range). But in the ohter hand, Twitch has stealth, so yes, this short range balances this big advantage (even if your enemy buys pink ward/oracle, it's still a great advantage), since it gives you a nice AS-boost (may I say, steroid). Also, pink wards and oracle aren't free, so early game, your enemy won't buy many hp/mana pots if he buys a pink ward, and if he does, just use your stealth as an AS-boost, and play like if you didn't have stealth (it works), and because of your enemy's lack of hp pots, you'll be able to harass them only with 1 or 2 auto-attacks (remember that his poison does true damage). In terms of squishiness and high-risk/high-reward, Twitch is just like any AD carry. People just focuses on his "negative points" (short-ranged, squishy..), but he has great "positive points": AS-steroid stealth, high range slow and finisher, and, especially, a hell of a great ulti on a moderately short CD. Why is it great? outranges almost everything (even turrets) this ulti, you can even kill someone hugging his turret from the nearby jungle, it procs on-hit effects (Wit's End is amazing on him), it has a nice AD-boost, it splashes so in a teamfight almost everyone is poisoned (read: "expungeable") and, moreover, you hit at 100% of your AD (don't confuse this with true damage), so you're ASSURED that you will hit at your max potential, and if you crit (which you will certainly do since your core items should be IE+PD), your crit will be at their max potential. Late game, someone like Tryndamere can easily crit at values above 900, but can he do this on 3 to all 5 enemies present in a teamfight at the same time, while hitting the nearby creeps with splash dmg, poisoning everyone, and then proceed to do 400-500 Magic Damage to all poisoned enemies, and then slow the eventual survivors in a 1200range ? Oh, and all of this while being at 600-700 range ? Twitch can. More than any other carry, Twitch will suffer with a "glasscannon" build. I suggest you to have flat armor yellow runes and flat MR blue runes, 2 points in Resistance and Hardiness Masteries, always start with Doran's Blade and always buy Mercury Treads or Ninja Tabi (or eventually Boots of Mobility if you have to gank everywher/counter-jungle/etc.., but I find boots+PD sufficient for your mobility). My core build against a balanced team: IE, Mercury Treads, PD, Wit's End (and buy a Green Elixir after your IE if you don't have enough for Zeal, and also, buy a Vampiric Scepter between your Zeal and finishing your PD) And, finally, Twitch is super-fun to play :D laughing with every ability And if you have some RP, you buy Vandal skin, and each game you'll feel like you're in an Biker Mice from Mars episode :D Cheers, Walter.